


Hearts aren’t supposed to break like that

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e12 Malec - Wedding Scene, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: Magnus' POV before crashing a certain Shadowhunter's marriage.





	Hearts aren’t supposed to break like that

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing something in English and for the Shadowhunters community. I tried my best. I don’t have a beta to help me, so I’m sorry if it’s not good.

_Are you really going to risk your life for a Shadowhunter?_  
  
Oh, how pretentious he was telling this to Dot. Not that he was actually risking his life right now, but what it was at stake was his own heart. The same one he locked long ago with wishful thinking that it would stay just like that. Love was a beautiful thing, but after so many failures, he started to wonder if was worth it.  
  
He found out it was worth when in exchange of all the shameless flirting, tentative boldness and bad puns, he gained a smile.  
  
Not a cocky one like Jace’s.   
Not an amusing one like Isabelle’s.  
Not a sweet one like Clary’s.

Just a small and genuine and open smile from someone whose façade was so struggled put together, cracks barely seen, that the right touch would cause an explosion.  
  
Well, Magnus knew – and was honestly proud – of his magical fingers, and he should’ve known better when received the outburst for brushing all the right cracks.   
  
At other times, he would’ve let go. A no is a no, move on. Especially, hell, from a _Shadowhunter_. Magnus has loved all kinds, but he would never have guessed that the one able to shake his structures was going to be a Nephilim. They shouldn’t be trusted. Never. But…  
  
_Trust makes you do strange things._  
  
It’s funny. Also, strange. Alec said he trusted Magnus first. And Magnus _believed_. Thus, trusting him back sounded right. Easy. As if more doors inside him were unlocking, one by one. As if Alec’s words were keys, not just a bunch of syllables together. They had a raw realness that punctuated at Magnus’ right parts.  
  
It’s thrilling.  
  
He needed to give up. Even with a certain heaviness in his chest, he was ready to give up.  
  
Was he?  
  
_Someday someone will come along who will tear down those walls you built around your heart. And when love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it._  
  
Damn you, Ragnor.  
  
How to fight a lost battle? Alexander was a very, very traditional Nephilim who valued family and rules over everything. Although, also a really stubborn and confused man.  
  
Who had the most charming smile he had ever seen.  
  
Magnus said he would not ask again, but he would be damned if he didn’t try one last time.  
  
With a flick of his hand, he changed his appearance. A new outfit, some color on his hair.  
  
He would try and fight just one last time.   
  
~*~  
  
When he approached the wedding hall, he couldn’t hear anything. Was he too late? Has the wedding already ended? Or hasn’t it even started? He didn’t know what to expect. Best case scenario, Alec would take him somewhere for one last talk.  
  
Worst case, he would be ignored or even yelled by Alec for being there. Why a Downworlder would be at a Shadowhunter wedding?  
  
He didn’t know why he was torturing himself like that.  
  
Certain feelings also make you do strange things.  
  
Adjusting his clothes one last time, he entered the hall bracing for the worst. Perhaps having his heart being crushed in front of an audience would make him snap of already and then he could go back to care only about his community instead of thinking all the time about Alexander Gideon Lightwood.  
  
The same man who was now staring at him with such a shocked and confused look.  
Magnus’ heart failed some beats and he stood mid-aisle. He could see something crumbling down by the way Alec was breathing.  
  
Again, Magnus was scared, but he wouldn’t run away.  
  
Alec started walking with such a determination that paralyzed him for a moment, a mix of wonder and confusion dancing in his eyes. That was it, right? He would grab him and drag him outside. He would…  
  
He would…  
  
_Oh_.  
  
Alec did grab Magnus, but for not what he was expecting, and with the first touch of lips, something crumbled inside the warlock.  
  
It wasn’t a door anymore, but a whole wall.  
  
_Hope_.  
  
Their lips parted a little bit, and mesmerized as Magnus was, as if they were opposite sides of a magnet, he lunged for more.  
  
But it was Alec who came back like a wave, hitting him with full force, crashing another wall.  
  
_Happiness._  
  
“What did I just do?” Alec asked, eyes darting promptly to his parents. As for them, Magnus didn’t know and didn’t care. As for himself?  
  
A battle worth fighting for.


End file.
